theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabbarama
Gabbarama is an episode from Season 29. Characters: Lincoln Loud Lynn Loud Lilly Loud Lola Loud Lana Loud Lisa Loud Lucy Loud Leni Loud Lori Loud Luna Loud Luan Loud Plex Muno Brobee Foofa Toodee Summary: Lincoln purchases animatronic characters from 2007 on eBay, But they have a dark side. Plot: The Loud Kids are relaxing in the living room. Lincoln says he purchased a band of animatronic characters from 2007 called Yo Gabba Gabba, and the Loud Sisters don’t care at all. A few hours later, the animatronics arrive, and they are a red one eyed monster character named Muno, a pink flower bubble character named Foofa, a green monster character named Brobee, a yellow robot character named Plex, and a blue cat dragon character named Toodee. Lori says they look creepy, the twins huddle in fear, and Lynn gets into a defense position. Suddenly, Plex’s head turns to the right. He puts out his hand for a high five, and Lily high fives Plex. Lori says it’s getting late and mom and dad are getting home at 3:00 AM, so they brush their teeth, put on their pajamas, and go to bed. At 12:00 AM, Lana wakes up to find Brobee ominously standing in the doorway. He declares the “show’s about to start“ and proceeds to corner them. Lori hears their screams and knocks Brobee out with a baseball bat. The other siblings come into the room and Lola and Lana run out screaming. Lincoln realizes the animatronics are haunted, and they’ll hunt down and kill any intruders. The siblings run all over the house, but one of the Gabbas corners them every time. Suddenly, Toodee busts down the door. She corners the Louds in Lori and Leni’s room, but Lynn punches her in the face. Muno walks by, sees Toodee knocked out, and his eye turns a bright red. He lunges at the kids, but Brobee punches him, and Muno and Brobee engage in an epic fight, with Brobee ripping a black tube out of Muno’s arm, Muno drop kicks Brobee, Brobee grabs Muno in a sleeper choke hold and rips his eye out, and splits Muno’s head open like an egg, killing him. The Loud Kids hug Brobee, and Lori asks why he tried to attack Lola and Lana, and Brobee says that he tried to tell them they were evil, but his programming took over his body, and made him lunge at Lola and Lana. Suddenly, Toodee gets up, but she sees Muno’s robotic corpse, her eyes turn red, and Foofa and Plex enter the room, their eyes red as well. Plex, Foofa and Toodee start fighting Brobee again. Brobee‘s green fist rips off Plex’s eyes, revealing the robotic red ones, Plex strangles Brobee while the latter rips off Foofa’s left arm and violently rips wires out of Toodee’s head, But Plex’s arm shoots through Brobee’s head, impaling it. After Brobee says his goodbyes to the Loud Kids, he finally shuts down, and Plex steps on his corpse. Lori manages to trip Plex, and he short circuits and dies. Foofa suffers a system overload, causing her to malfunction and die, and Toodee blows a circuit. The Loud Kids hug each other in happiness. None of them notice Plex reactivating and laughing. Quotes: Lori: “It’s dancey dance time jerk!” *Lori trips Plex, and he short circuits* Plex: ”Come on everyoooooooooooooooone....” *shuts down* Foofa: “I like to-to-to-to-to dance!” *sparks shoot out of Foofa’s neck, “I like picking floweeeeeeeeeerssss...” *Foofa’s system suffers an overload, and she malfunctions and dies* Toodee: *singing* “Winter is my favorite-“ *Toodee’s dialogue is cut off by static, and she starts smoking. sparks shoot out of her mouth and her red eyes slowly turn off. She collapses to the floor dead* Lincoln: “OK, Toodee’s down. Now where’s the rest?” *Muno robotically walks into the room. He sees Toodee's knocked out body, and his eye turns a bright red* Muno: *demonically* “Razzle Dazzle!“ *Muno charges at the Loud kids, but Brobee comes out of nowhere and attacks him* *Muno and Brobee engage in an epic fight, with Brobee ripping a black tube out of Muno’s arm, Muno violently drop kicks Brobee, but he manages to grab Muno in a sleeper choke hold, and rips his eye out, exposing the robotic red one underneath. Brobee creates enough force to crack open Muno’s head like an egg, killing him* Muno: “I-I-I like buuuuuuuuuuuuuugggssss... *shuts down* Trivia: This episode is based on The Banana Splits Movie. Lincoln used Lori’s credit card to buy the animatronics for 10$. Category:Episodes Category:Season 29 Episodes Category:Crossovers